Grace
Grace is a contestant in season 3 of the Hunger Games, she is from the Façade. She joins the series with her husband Trip. Grace appears to be enemies with everyone except for Trip. Although she was infamously hated, her popularity spread enough for her to gain her own series, called Sims 3 Facade. The Games Episode 1 Grace was being really mean to everyone. She did things like, scare Trip and yelling at The Terminator. A glitch also made it look like she got gangbanged by all the men, then run away. Episode 2 Grace got the punishment and was locked in a cage in the desert in the future. After she was released from the cage, she heckled a sleeping old man. When KPopp checked the list of descendents, the game said she and Trip had none and KPopp said the game probably knew they hate eachother. Episode 3 As KPopp went to check on Grace; a nofitication popped up notifying; "Grace would never forget about the day she got a dangerous butt-concussion"(As stated by KPopp). The notification was really about spontanious combustion and Grace was on fire for a while then she burned to ashes. As the Grim Reaper arrived, he and Grace had a small talk and both went on their ways (Grace' spirit going in her tombstone and the Grim Reaper staying on Earth). A few minutes after her death, the old man, which she yelled at in the previous episode, came to mourn on her tombstone. Episode 4 Grace's tombstone was released from Hermione's pocket. Not even a minute after her release from Hermione's pocket, Grace's ghost came out to raise hell upon the world once again. The first interaction ghost Grace had was scaring Hermione as if to prove that she will always be the queen bee of the house. Her second was taking a bath where KPopp objected saying "Do ghosts really still need to do that?" Episode 5 Grace was mentioned when Kelly was placing Trip's tombstone next to her, saying "We all knew they wouldn't last long,". Episode 7 Grace made her second guest appearance as a ghost, where she haunting the "Mac n' Cheese" and leaves. Slideshow GRACE.jpg|Grace as seen in the game Façade Grace getting gb'd.PNG|Grace glitch hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.JPG|Grace just has to heckle this old man before she goes home. Grace in flames.PNG|Grace spontaneously combusting Evil ghost Grace.PNG|Ghost Grace Trivia *Grace is seen as one of the most disliked contestants of the franchise. *Grace is the first contestant to have a husband in the franchise. *Grace is the first contestant to die in Season 3 and the first Hunger Games contestant ever to die of spontaneous combustion. *She is the fourth contestant to have another appearance after death. The first three contestants were, Buttplu, Paula Deen and Amanda Bynes. *After her husband Trip died, Kpopp put their graves next to each other, right in front of the pool. *Had the The Neighbor joined the Hunger Games mid-season, Grace would be the first contestant to place 9th. *KPopp created a possible "spin-off" to the Facade series, where KPopp has to build Grace and Trip's lives in The Sims 3. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Couples Category:8th placed Contestants Category:Female